Hail Lotor
by Jet556
Summary: A mythology gag filled story set in the "Legendary Defender" continuity, focusing on Lotor.
1. Happy Birthday

**Welcome everyone. This is my fan fiction for season three. Enjoy and review.**

 **Happy Birthday**

"I adore birthdays, chiefly when it is my own." Lotor's comment caused laughter from those present. His generals Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid and Narti were among those laughing. Standing on a Galra controlled planet, Lotor looked at the officials before him. "Now, you know I prefer plans to gifts, now what have you for me?"

One Galra official, a fellow whose left half of his face was paralyzed, was the first to speak. "Prince Lotor, if the rumors are tree and your father truly is on his deathbed then you must take a bride to continue the bloodline and prevent a succession crisis."

Lotor stared at the official. His mismatched eyes, the left cardinal the right damask, the scar on the left side of his face, he was an odd sight but still Lotor listened. The suggestion was a good one. A succession crisis could be bloody and drag on for years and could possibly rip apart the Galra Empire.

"A fine idea." Complimented Lotor. "Have you a suggestion, Commander…"

"Konn, your Highness."

"And just who might you have for a suggestion, Commander Konn?"

"Princess Allura of Planet Altea." Stated Konn. "Once you defeat Voltron, what victory could be better than—"

"I'll put that suggestion under consideration." Stated Lotor. By that he meant he was simply going to log that away.

"Princess Corral of Planet Demos then!" suggested the Galra nearest Lotor.

"No."

"Queen Merla of—"

Lotor stood up from the banquet table that this little meeting was being held at. "Gentlemen, if anyone has a different suggestion, we can discuss it during a sparring match."

Konn looked at the other officials. They all just stared at him. This was where pulling straws got him, all because they were scared of what would happen if Lotor didn't like a plan. Of course, they had no idea how Lotor would react since they barely knew anything about him.


	2. Sparring Match

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Sparring Match**

Konn was not a warrior. He was a staunch pacifist and the thought of having to fight made him ill. Naturally, he found himself being beaten again and again by Lotor.

Standing up, Konn found Lotor taking a seat and pouring himself a drink. "Konn, you do not seem a capable warrior."

"I am not, Highness." Confessed Konn. "I don't like to fight, I'm a pacifist and really I must admit my suggestion of taking Princess Allura for a bride was really just the quickest way I could think of to bring peace."

"How old was my grandfather when he married?"

"I don't know, Highness."

"My great-grandfather then."

"I don't know that either."

"Something easy then. My father."

"I do not know that either. I am not much older than you are, Highness." Stated Konn.

"I am plentifully supplied with women." Stated Lotor. "If I want to take a bride I can simply choose among one of my generals. Give me a better idea to victory, Konn. One that just might catch my interest." Lotor began to take a sip of his drink.

"A-Alright…" Konn thought over what the others had said. He then picked one. "Having our own counterpart to Voltron. Not a lion but a dragon or something."

Lotor spat out his drink and stared at Konn. "What?"

Konn's eyes widened. "It was Sincline's idea! Don't kill me because you don't like it!"

Putting his drink down, Lotor gave a smile, bringing a hand to his chin. "I won't kill either of you. This plan has merit."


	3. Lotor's Presence

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Lotor's Presence**

Konn was not happy about being in Lotor's presence. He could tell there was something not completely Galra about him. A woman would call Lotor attractive but to Konn he couldn't find something more abhorrent. Him being rendered eighty-six percent cybernetic would be an improvement. And what was that accent?

When all was done and Konn was no longer in Lotor's presence but those of his fellows the first thing he said: "I never want to be in that aberrations presence ever again."

"They say Zarkon had married an Altean." Said another Galra official. It was Sincline. "So maybe he is a half-breed, that doesn't make him an aberration!"

"That isn't what I meant." Said Konn. "There is just something about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but I feel like I'm talking to one that is not quite alive but not quite dead..." Stated Konn.

"If Emperor Zarkon does die then Prince Lotor will be our emperor." Said Sincline. "You will have to pay him homage."

"Will you?" asked Konn.

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Sincline. "Zarkon or Lotor I will follow my emperor regardless of who he is. I will follow my emperor in the conquest of the universe. Being a pacifist you can't understand the glory in it."

Konn could only glare at Sincline. "And yet you had not the bravery to tell Lotor your idea. I will not pay Lotor homage if Zarkon dies nor will I participate in the continuation of these countless years of fighting."

"When Lotor ascends to the throne, I will kill you, Konn."

"So let it be written, Sincline."

 **The End**


End file.
